Dumb Boys
by dreamninja
Summary: After some boy troubles the girls decide to have a girls night. Eight X Maru and Kite X Ren with slight mentions of Kyoya X Hikaru and Madoka X Ginga.


Ren woke up and yawned as she sat up and stretched. She looked at the empty spot in the bed next to her and frowned. _He was working late again. _She walked into the living room of the apartment she shared with Kite and Eight and found Kite asleep at his computer like usual.

"Kite wake up"Ren whispered gently shaking him.

"Hm"he mumbled.

"You fell asleep working again"Ren said.

"I was-"

"Analyzing data I know but you haven't slept in bed with me for the past few weeks I miss you"Ren said hugging Kite from behind.

"I know but I have to analyze all this data so I can be ready for the next tournament"Kite said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I know it's important but can't you take a little break"Ren asked as she started kissing his neck.

"Not now Ren"Kite said shooing her away.

"Kite Unabara i've had it with you. I respect your work but you never have time for me and you're the only man I know who would choose research over sex"Ren yelled before storming out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

"Damn I fucked up"Kite mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Eight would you maybe wanna go get a milkshake with me later"Maru asked playing with her fingers.

"Sure"Eight said smiling.

"Really ok I-"Maru was so excited until Eight kept talking.

"I'll call big bro and we can all go"Eight said before running off. When he came back he was frowning.

"Sorry but big bro says he has research to do and i'm gonna stay and help him maybe we could go another time"Eight said smiling.

"Oh ok"Maru said frowning.

"See yah"Eight said before riding off on his skateboard.

"He sure is dense"Madoka said.

"Cheif what're you doing here"Maru asked blushing.

"Me and Hikaru were talking and we overheard your conversation"Madoka said.

"I guess you got your attraction to dense men from your role model"Hikaru said smiling at Madoka.

"What're you talking about"Madoka asked blushing.

"Oh please you could have thrown yourself at Ginga and he still wouldn't have noticed you he was always blading and eating"Hikaru said.

"Oh yeah Kyoya was more obsessed with blading than Ginga"Madoka said.

"Sorry kid we got off topic anyways it seems like you're having boy trouble"Hikaru said.

"Then how about tonight we have a girls night"Madoka said.

"It's been awhile since we had one of those"Hikaru said.

"I guess i'll come"Maru said.

* * *

Later that night Madoka was making sure they had plenty of snacks for their girls night. She had just set some snacks down when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"she yelled assuming it was Maru or Hikaru. She was shocked to see Ren.

"What's up"Madoka asked Ren.

"It's Kite he's so annoying"Ren said plopping down on the couch.

"Sounds like you need this girls night just as much as Maru"Madoka said.

"What happened with Maru"Ren asked. Madoka was about to answer when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it and Hikaru and Maru walked in.

"Ren what're you doing here"Maru asked.

"Kite Unabara"Ren said turning her nose up in disgust.

"What did he do"Hikaru asked.

"It's been almost a month since we had sex we haven't even slept in the same bed for weeks he's always working"Ren said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Sounds like the Unabara brothers both have a lot to learn about girls"Hikaru said.

"What did Eight do"Ren asked.

"I keep trying to ask him out but he always tries to invite Kite"Maru said frowning.

"Boys never change"Madoka said.

* * *

"Big bro what's wrong"Eight asked when he came into their apartment and saw Kite sitting with his head down on the table.

"I messed up with Ren"Kite said.

"Huh"Eight asked sitting next to Kite.

"She's mad at me because I pay more attention to my research then her"Kite said.

"I don't understand girls"Eight said frowning and resting his head on his elbow.

"I don't think anyone does"Kite said frowning.

"Well i'm gonna go look for Maru I don't know what I did but she's sad"Eight said hoping out of his chair.

"Wait you have to analyze the possibilities and-"

"No stop analyzing everything big bro"Eight said.

"You're right"Kite said smiling. He walked out the door and followed Eight.

"Uh big bro do you know where they are"Eight asked after a lot of walking.

"You mean you don't know"Kite asked shocked.

"I thought you did"Eight said.

"Let's just go ask the manager maybe he knows"Kite said. They went to see Benkei and he frowned when Kite and Eight told him their problems.

"You two are idiots"Benkei said.

"What do you mean"Kite asked clenching his fists.

"You need to spend more time with Ren"Benkei said. "And you need to tell Maru how you feel and stop inviting your brother everywhere"Benkei said.

"Do you know where they are"Kite asked.

"Madoka said something about a girls night and-" Before Benkei could even finish his sentence the Unabara brothers were gone.

* * *

There was a knock at Madoka's door and Madoka was confused.

"Who could that be everyone is already here"Madoka said. Hikaru shrugged and went to open the door. She was surprised to see Kite at the door.

"Is Ren here"Kite asked.

"Hold on a sec"Hikaru said closing the door.

"Ren it's Kite do you wanna see him"Hikaru asked.

"No way"Ren said crossing her arms.

"Sorry she doesn't wanna see you"Hikaru said trying to close the door on him. Kite growled and forced his way inside and walked up to Ren.

"Kite I said-" Ren was cut off when Kite kissed her. Everyone around them giggled and Ren smiled when he pulled away. He had never been so bold before and she liked it.

"I was an idiot and I see that now so please come home and i'll show you how much I care about you"Kite said whispering the last part so only she could hear.

"Sorry guys but i'm gonna go home my man needs me"Ren said taking Kite's hand and walking out the door. As they walked out Eight ran in.

"What're you doing here squirt"Hikaru asked.

"Don't call me that"Eight said frowning and crossing his arms.

"If you're looking for Kite he just left"Maru said seeming disappointed.

"Actually Maru i was looking for you and if it's not too late I was hoping we could get that milkshake"Eight said looking at the ground.

"Sure"Maru said smiling as she walked out the door followed by Eight.

"Wow I wish all men were that easy to deal with"Madoka said.

"Yeah looks like it's just us"Hikaru said.

"You know you should call Kyoya and see what he's doing"Madoka said.

"I could say the same for you and Ginga"Hikaru said. Both girls pulled out their phones and look at the numbers before pressing call.


End file.
